


The Silverstones At Home

by Lastly



Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime), The Girl In Twilight (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Yuri and Max get home and talk with Max's younger sister Mia about their day.





	The Silverstones At Home

**Author's Note:**

> I only realized at the end of the season that Double Decker and The Girl In Twilight both have characters with the family name Silverstone so of course I had to do a crossover where they're sisters.

Max Silverstone pulled her motorcycle into the parking garage attached to the apartment complex she called home. There was always a small tinge of disappointment when she got home from work because it meant that her girlfriend Yuri would no longer be sitting on the bike behind her, clinging to her back. Of course, as much as she enjoyed Yuri's arms wrapped around her while they rode home she enjoyed their time spent at home even more. Max shut off the engine, took off her helmet and turned around to check on Yuri who smiled at her as she clutched their bag of groceries with one hand and kept the other on Max's hip. 

The two made their way up the few flights of stairs to their apartment on the third floor. Max opened the already-unlocked door and held it open so Yuri could easily carry the groceries into the kitchenette. She didn't actually need the help but Max still preferred to treat her like a human instead of a robot. Yuri had occasionally told her that she didn't need to do these sorts of things for her but she always insisted that she enjoyed doing it. Yuri was her princess and she loved to do whatever she could to make sure that she knew that.

The main section of the apartment was one single room that contained the kitchenette, the dining room table with four seats, and the couch and television that made up the living room. On opposite sides of the main room were doors that lead to the two bedrooms, each with a small private bathroom attached.

"Welcome home" muttered a distracted Mia Silverstone. Max's younger sister sat at the dining room table with two of her friends, her attention focused solely on one of her textbooks.

"Ooohhh! Hello Ms. Silverstone! And Ms. Fujishiro!" The first of Mia's friends, Asuka Tsuchimiya, shot up and raised one hand in the air to wave to the two women as they entered. Max chuckled at the young girl's seemingly endless enthusiasm and energy.

"Hello, thank you for having us." The third of the girls sheepishly greeted them as well. Yu Tounaka adjusted her glasses and brushed a few locks of her long brown hair back behind her ear as she watched the two women enter the apartment.

"Thank you, girls. And Asuka, you know you don't have to be so formal with us, you can just use our names." Max stepped towards the table and peeked at their work while she spoke, seeing that they were working on some mathematics. At least, they were supposed to be. From the looks of it, Mia had been the one doing the work and Asuka and Yu had mostly been copying Mia's answers.

Yuri finished unpacking the groceries and then joined Max at the end of the table. She tilted her head onto Max's shoulder which caused Max's arm to almost automatically wrap around Yuri's waist. "If you girls need any help, just ask. I don't believe it counts as looking the answers up online if you're asking a robot." she said with a smile.

"Oh, we were actually just about to leave. We have some errands to run, right Asuka?" Yu grabbed Asuka's hand and gave it a light squeeze as if to help jog the other girl's memory. It seemed to work because Asuka's face was suddenly overtaken by a look of surprise as she suddenly remembered whatever it was the two of them needed to do before heading home. Asuka suddenly shot up, her chair making a scraping noise as it was forced back along the wooden floor.

"You're right! We have things to do! Other than homework!" Asuka slammed her textbook closed and then gave Yu a quick kiss on her forehead, causing the brunette to blush. "I'm glad I've always got you to remember things for me!"

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner? We'd be happy to have you." Yuri offered to them, but they seemed to already be sure as they placed their books back into their bags and got ready to leave.

"Sorry, we're going to have dinner with her family and she insisted that I get some new cute clothes for the occasion. I told her my school uniform would be fine but she insisted that I make a better first impression than that." Asuka explained as she put on her jacket.

Yu pulled a knit cap over her hair and then lightly grabbed Asuka's hand. "Ready to go?" she asked Asuka but before Asuka could answer she turned her attention to Mia, Max, and Yuri. "Thank you for having us, and thank you for the dinner offer. Maybe we can take you up on that another time."

Asuka placed another kiss on Yu's cheek and then began pulling her towards the door. Asuka gave one last enthusiastic wave as the door closed behind the two of them and the trio in the apartment waved back. As soon as the door clicked closed, Mia let out a sigh and put her head down on her textbook.

"They're so impossible to try and work with. They can't stop being lovey-dovey long enough to actually get any work done. It's cute but it would be cuter if I didn't need the help!" The poor girl sounded quite exasperated. Yuri moved to Mia's side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"After dinner we can help you out with your work, if you'd like. Your sister is actually more than just strong arms and good looks."

"Hey!" Max exclaimed and would have said more to defend herself but when Yuri looked at her and gave her that sweet smile of hers, Max just melted as her cheeks gained the slightest tinge of red. "I'm... going to get started on dinner." She smiled back at Yuri and then moved over to the kitchenette and began preparing the foor. 

"Take a break for now, Mia, and we'll work on it later." Mia looked up at Yuri and gave a clearly tired smile to the woman. Yuri placed a paper in the textbook and then flipped it close as a way to try and force the girl to give herself a break.

"I can understand where they're coming from though. When Yuri and I started dating I couldn't stop thinking about her. Deana even checked on me to make sure everything was okay because she could tell how distracted I was." Max laughed at the memories as she began chopping some vegetables.

" _Maxine_ " Yuri forcefully whispered at Max as she joined her in the food preparation. Max knew she was in trouble when Yuri used her full name like that.

"I- I mean they should really be through the distractingly lovey-dovey part of their relationship now, they've been dating for so long, right?" Max did her best but Mia seemed to stop listening partway through and flopped down onto the couch and turned on the television. She left it on the news for a moment - some story about some more drug dealers being rounded up - but quickly flipped it over to an old Western movie.

"Oh, we helped with that case!" Yuri said cheerfully.

"'Helped' might be a bit strong, dear."

"We staked out that building all day today!"

"Yeah, an _empty_ building. Those dealers were somewhere else entirely when they got picked up."

"Well, yes, but I still think it was helpful that we were there. What if it hadn't been empty!" Max just laughed in response to her partner's assuredness.

The conversation fell quiet for a while after that. The small apartment was filled with a mix of the sounds of cooking and cowboys until eventually Yuri broke the silence.

"So how was your day at school, Mia?"

"Mmmm. It was fine. We had a history test but that wasn't so bad. Oh, Chloe and Nana got caught passing notes during English. The teacher usually would read out notes he catches but I guess theirs was too flirty."

"Wait, Chloe and Nana are together? When did that happen?" Max turned around to look at Mia. Her younger sister usually kept them up-to-date on the happenings of the Radio Research Society but this was some sudden and new information to her.

"Oh, no. Well, not yet. They might as well be though, they flirt all the time. But Nana somehow isn't sure if Chloe likes her and Chloe is too shy to ask Nana out."

"That reminds me of a certain someone before we started dating." Yuri's lips curved to a smile as she began her story. "Max wasn't sure if robots could feel actual emotions or not so she wasn't sure if she should try asking me out... but she couldn't help herself and would still flirt with me."

"Hey!"

"It was very cute." Yuri grinned and stood up on her toes so she could place a kiss on Max's cheek. Max melted once again, her cheeks once again flush with red. The room fell into a more comfortable silence this time as the movie played and the food cooked.

The trio enjoyed their meal together and spent the evening going between listening to Mia's gossip from school and helping her with her homework.


End file.
